Submission Rules
Got a piece of information that you want to contribute to the Wiki? That's great! But before you begin, it's important that you read the submission rules to know exactly what this community is looking for. We're aiming to be an encyclopedia for the Danger Days universe--not a place for fan fiction, headcanons, speculation. If you're looking for some clarification, here's the rules explained in more detail. Canon information only. This Wiki is for canon information only, not headcanons, theories, speculation, or jokes. Some material that is not permitted on the Danger Days Wiki: No theories or unconfirmed speculation. A theory is something that fans have speculated about but has never been confirmed, like "The girl is Jet Star's daughter." This includes speculation that's commonly accepted as canon, like "Party Poison and Kobra Kid are brothers"--it could very well be true, but technically it's never been confirmed. No headcanons. Headcanons are your own personal, non-canon ideas about the universe, like "Party Poison is dating Fun Ghoul." Again, this Wiki is for canon information only. No information that can't be sourced or verified. You might know a friend who asked Gerard Way a question about Killjoys at a convention, and his response was so interesting that you want to include it on the Wiki. Unless there's direct proof you can use as a reference--video footage, an article that quotes his response, etc.--do not add it to the Wiki. It's not that we don't believe you, but there's just no way for us to verify it. No jokes or vandalism. This isn't the place for jokes, like "my friend sexybat owns fun ghoul" or "party poison's nickname is SASSMASTER." I think this is pretty self-explanatory. Do not add fan creations to the Wiki. Do not make pages for OCs (original characters.) The Wiki is for canon characters only, not OCs or roleplay characters. Any references to OCs will be removed. Do not make pages for popular fan creations. While it's great to recognize the creativity and talent in this fandom, this isn't the place for non-canon works. Do not make pages for fandom creations, no matter how popular they are (i.e. ask blogs, comics, fan fiction, etc.) Do not add fan art or fan fiction to the pages. While it might be tempting to add your friend's drawing of Kobra Kid to his page, this Wiki is for canon content only, even if the art or fan fiction in question adheres to canon as closely as possible. We don't want to give people the idea that a fan work is "canon" or "official." Do not add GIFs or fan-edited images. These aren't allowed for a couple of reasons: one, we don't know if the content creator is OK with us using their work; and two, this Wiki is for official canon content only. Keep the pages neat and tidy. Do not add extra headings, large images, unnecessary bold or italic text, or anything that's distracting or breaks the page. Anything that breaks the flow of the pages will be removed. Keep the content neat, readable, and organized. Cite your sources using the reference tool. When you cite a source, do not add text to the bottom of the page like "My references were Twitter and one of Gerard's old interviews." Cite the direct tweet, interview, video, etc. using the reference tool. Category:About